


What are friends for?

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other than mocking your pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/gifts).



> This is a giftfic for Lace who guessed me in Blind Go. - I'm sorry that the gift is late, but I hope you enjoy! I have a podfic too, but my mp3 converter currently does not work. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts -  
> Waya, Instoppable!  
> Or  
> Kurata, The last word.

“Midgets! Midgets everywhere!” Waya grumbles as he tips his ramen bowl up, scraping the last into his mouth.

“Come on Waya, you’re not going to let a bunch of insei students stop you?” Hikaru teases, the bastard. He didn’t have to put up with being chaperone on someone’s, bright idea of a training camp as preparation for the next set of tournaments that will determine who the newest professional players will be.

“That’s easy for you to say.” Waya says darkly. “You didn’t have to go investigating the strange sounds. You didn’t have to see the bright innocently arrogant faces that are just going to be dashed against the rocks in the upcoming tournament. You didn’t get asked to give ‘the talk’, thankfully it was just about being a pro, not _the talk_.”

“I also didn’t get into pointless arguments with Kurata”, Hikaru grins. “You know he has to have the last word, one way or another.”

Bastard is still laughing, as he ducks the plastic bowl thrown at his head.


End file.
